What have I done?
by John Lasko
Summary: alternate ending from not what he seems. Instead of you know who coming out of the portal Dipper messes up and the portal glitches up badly. He gets sucked and sees something he doesn't entirely know about and travels to the beginning of the summer. T because paranoia


_**I just want people reading this will go to another author called the "Cowardly Cristian" in his one shots "shake up the falls" I might update this or**_ **will** _ **be on an endless cliff hangar. And also, GF doesn't belong to me.**_

"I can't believe this. There is a portal under the Shack this whole fucking time! Why wouldn't he tell us this! Or is he even who we think he is? He also had the other two journals for fuck's sake! Was anything he said to us real?!" Yells Dipper

"Maybe he´s the author," says, Soos"

Or maybe he stole them from the author! Maybe the reason he has all those fake IDs is that he is a master criminal, and this machine is his master plan!" Says Dipper. He then flips the pages of each journal to the portal and lays them accordingly. All Mabel could say was

"Whoa." Dipper then takes out his black light and reads the journals out loud,

" _I was wrong the whole time. The machine was meant to create knowledge but it is too powerful. I was deceived, and now it is too late. The device, if fully operational, could tear our universe apart! It must not fall into the wrong hands. If the clock ever reaches zero, our universe is doomed!_ " We all look at the timer above us as it reads one minute and thirty seconds.

"It´s the final countdown just like they always sung about it," says the hamster man. Dipper flips through the journal finding a page reading manual override.

"The agents were right! We have to shut it down!" exclaims Dipper. We all enter the portal room and gasp as the ground starts to shake."There! Quick! Turn these, together!" yells Dipper. All three turns a key and a device near the center of the room pops open to reveal a large red button. "That´s it! The shutdown switch! This all stops... now!"  
"DON'T TOUCH THAT BUTTON!" screams Stan, the man panting in the doorway. Dipper, just back away keeping his hand inches above the button. "Please don't press that shutdown button, you gotta trust me."

"And I should trust you why?! After you stole radioactive waste? After you lied to us all summer?! I don't even know who you are!" Dipper screams

"Look, I know this all seems nuts, but I need that machine to stay on! If you'd just let me explain-" his Wrist device beeps and the ground begins to shake again. "Uh-oh, oh, no! Brace yourselves!" They are lifted off the ground and float toward the machine. All over town, things are lifted high off the ground. Gomper "baaa"s. Powers screams as his car flies into the air. Lazy Susan is lifted off her feet in a store. Bud Gleeful grabs onto one of his cars as he and his customers float into the air. The sky darkens and the sun appears red over Gravity Falls.

"T-minus thirty-five seconds." says the computer. Stan spins in the air, Dipper grabs a wooden support he hit, Mabel's ankle is hooked onto a wire over the stand the button is on.

"Mabel! Hurry! Shut it down!" yells dipper. she then crawls along the wire to the button.

"No! Mabel, Mabel, wait! Stop! Aah!" Soos then tackles Stan away from Mabel. "Soos, what're you doing?!" Stan then hits Soos on the head, "I gave you an order!"

"Sorry, Mr. Pines - if that is your real name - but I have a new mission now! Protecting these kids!"

"Soos, you idiot, let me go!" Dipper pushes of the support beam and hits Stan and Soos.

"Go! Mabel, press the red button! Shut it down!"

"No, you can't!" Stan says while pushing Dipper away, "You gotta trust me!"

"Grunkle Stan, I don't even know, if you're my grunkle! I wanna believe you, but-" she says while crying but gets interrupted.

"Then listen to me. Remember this morning when I said I wanted to tell you guys something?"

"T-minus twenty seconds." says the computer

We all scream as the portal flashes and pushes Dipper, Stan, and Soos against the opposite wall. Mabel prepares to push the button. "I wanted to say that you're gonna hear some bad things about me, and some of them are true, but trust me. Everything I've worked for, everything I care about, it's all for this family!"

"Oh no, no no no no nO NO NO! I know Mabel like the back of my hand, and I'm pretty sure she's not gonna push the button. I need to get ready to push it in case she doesn't." Thinks Dipper

"Mabel, what if he's lying? This thing could destroy the universe! Listen to your head!"

"Look into my eyes, Mabel! You really think I'm a bad guy?" Dipper then gets into a crouch position with his feet on the wall

"He's lying! Shut it down NOW!"

"Mabel, please!"

"Ten. Nine." the computer counts. Mabel lowers her hand on the button.

" _Yes, YES! do it!_ " Thinks Dipper

"Grunkle Stan..."

"NO! she's not gonna do it!"

"Six. Five"

"I trust you," She says as she lifts her hand. Dipper then launches himself to the Button but hits it as soon as the portal activated causing a glitch. Not only that but Dipper got too close and hit the edge of the portal which also resulted in him getting sucked in.

" **DIPPER!** " they all scream as he gets sucked in.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Darkness. That's all he could see. Alone, cold, and scared. He had no idea what had happened or where he is. Suddenly, he had a splitting headache, his body felt as if it were being separated atom by atom. He saw pictures and images for a fleeting glimpse, he heard voices. And finally, he saw the vision.

 **A forty-something-year-old Dipper enters his parents' house and takes off his fast-food uniform with a sigh as he looks down at his meager paycheck.**  
 **A forty-something Mabel wearing a crazy sweater and surrounded by dozens of cats look up.**  
 **"Hey, Dipping sauce! Guess what!? I made a 50 ft butterfly made of comics...which I then set ablaze! I'm still the goddess of destruction!...also the police are here again to fine us for burning stuff without a permit...also for unintended arson damage to the neighbors' house"**

 **"Wait, what!?" Shouts Dipper just as a policeman steps out of the shadows and snatches up Dipper's paycheck.**  
 **Ah, come on man! I worked overtime the whole week at the drive-through to earn that!" Shouts Dipper. But the Officer had already left.** **Dipper feels a drop of water on his head...the ceiling was leaking...**

" **I** **also created a new water slide for Waddles!"**

 **CRASH!**

 **The ceiling gives way as a giant hog crashes down and breaks the floor; water soaking everything!**  
 **The cats scatter in panic; breaking various household objects as they do so** **Mabel laughs at this. "Ah, they're cute when they're crazy!" She shouts as she takes a picture of them.** **Dipper sighs as he goes to check the emergency fund...only to find it empty...** **Hey, Dipping sauce! Can we have Pizza tonight!? Duck-tective will be on!" Shouts the ever cheerful yet oblivious Mabel.**

 **Dipper just hangs his head...and cries...**

 **Vision End**

Dipper is Shocked from what he saw, and started to panic. "what's going to happen? Ok Dipper, what would Mabel say? _'Look we're both alive in the vision so the world didn't end!'_ He started to feel better at that realization but he felt pain again but this time it was in ten-fold. Then the pain was so great he couldn't even scream, then suddenly he woke up on a bus sitting next to Mabel.  
"Yo Dip-dop, you ok?" said Mabel with a worried expression.

"What happened?"

"You were squirming in your sleep. Did you have a bad dream?"

"Wait why are on the bus and better yet did we shut down the portal?"

"Oooh Dipper and your imagination. there is no portal and did you forget already?! we're on the bus going to Gravity Falls for the summer to visit our Grunkel Stan!" Dipper was surprised at first not knowing what was going on when the realization hit him like a brick. He somehow went back in time to the beginning of the summer, and that vision, he has yet to make sense of it yet.

"Uuummm It was just a dream, a crazy one at that."

"Oooh, please do tell me, I want to know."

"Oh-uuh- O-Ok," " _How am I going to get out of this?_ " Dipper thought

"Oh look, we arrived!"

"Oh, we did." and here he was, at the beginning of the summer just now arriving. this summer has gotten a lot more interesting.


End file.
